This invention relates generally to a musical instrument, more particularly, it relates to an adjustable cymbal clamp for rapid stepless adjustment of cymbal's inclination angle.
To build a band requires a variety of musical instruments, such as drums, electronic organs, guitars, etc, and an additional cymbal set is usually joined to the drums to provide more distinct rhythm. As shown in FIG. 1, an adjustable cymbal clamp (shown in FIG. 2) attached on a shank mainly comprises a first and a second clamp body, wherein a ratchet ring is arranged in the inner wall of the first clamp body, and a plurality of ratchet pieces is protrusively formed in the inner face of the second clamp body for engaging the ratchet pieces with the ratchet ring. The combined clamp bodies are fixed to become a unity by axially penetrating a fixing element through them, and moreover, a sleeve is disposed at the bottom end of the second clamp body for sleeve jointing with the shank.
When adjusting the inclination angle of the cymbal (or cymbal set) fastened by the abovesaid conventional clamp is desired, a user has to unlock the fixing element firstly, then he can separate those two clamp bodies slightly and disengage the ratchet ring and the ratchet pieces to swivel one of the clamp bodies to a desirable angle and lock the fixing element again. The ratchet engagement method is good for positioning purpose though, it is the ratchet engagement that doesn't fit for stepless adjustment and occasionally lead to inaccurate positioning. Moreover, the ratchet teeth are liable to wear away in case those clamp bodies are not separated completely when torque is applied.
In view of abovesaid defects, after years of constant effort in research, the inventor of this invention has consequently developed and proposed an improved mechanism pertaining to the subject matter.